


Mochi and Rice, and All Things Nice

by crookedspoon



Series: Necessities of Life [12]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: In which Harley decides to do something nice for Tatsu, just because she can."Suicide Squad: Harley/Tatsu – sweet" @ femslash100.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Suicide Squad: Harley/Tatsu – sweet" at femslash100's drabbletag7 and "The Good Samaritan" at genprompt-bingo round 10.

Harley was right. Katana not only seems nice, she is, too. Sure, she maintains they ain't friends, but when the going gets tough, she's always there to save Harley's hide. That's what friends are for, right?

So when she happens on an Asia store during a mission, she pops inside for a little treat for her favorite Japanese teammate. With so much to choose from she forgets the world around her until Rick's blaring in her ear, asking what the fuck she thinks she's doin' straying off-course. Party pooper. Can't a girl catch a break once in a while? Ain't like she hadn't run into two near-death experiences within a day already.

Closing her eyes, she picks a random packet off the shelves and heads back to her group. (Only later she remembers she may have left without paying. Oh well, wouldn't be the first time.)

Luckily, the packet survives the whole ordeal of being nearly blown to bits or perforated by bullet hails, and the blood flecks it sports when Harley presents it to Katana are negligible.

"I know it ain't much," she says with her best apologetic smile, "but I thought you could use a reminder of home. I know how much it sucks to be away from your place."

Katana hesitates before accepting Harley's gift with a murmured thank you. Her thumb strokes fondly over the writing and she must be moved, because she object neither to Harley's hug nor the kiss she prints on her cheek.


End file.
